Hannah Weston
by emmet-lover
Summary: Fifteen years after Jasper was changed, Hannah showes up. She's just been changed and claims to be Jaspers doughter. She said her mom was Sarah Weston, Jaspers steady girlfriend before he was changed. My first Fan Fic so please review!
1. Door Bell

**Hey readers, just to let you know, Jasper is a new member to the Cullen's, but is still married to Alice. He never had his violent past, so ya! Again this is my first fan fiction, so tell me what I need to do to improve. Thanks a million, enjoy!**

**Jaspers POV**

Finally, Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon, Emmet and Rosalie are on a long hunting trip in Africa, Carlisle is teaching at a collage in France for a semester, and Esme decided she needed a vacation, so she went to the Bahamas for the weekend. It took us awhile to convince her that we were OK to stay at home alone. I thought she would never leave, of course I love Esme as a mother, but people need a brake from each other after five years, but I shouldn't be complaining, Alice has been around for centuries. "Yes! We have the house to ourselves for awhile."

"Yep, so what do you want to do wile they're gone?" purred Alice. She was now behind me trailing her finger down my neck, sending chills up and down my spine. I jumped up and ran around the couch so I was now behind her.

"Meet me upstairs," I whispered in her ear. I sent waves of lust to wards her.

"But upstairs is so far away. How about we stay here?" she wined, wile unbuttoning my shirt.

"Not here," I said, "I will carry you if I have to." I didn't wait for her replay, and picked her up bridle style and ran vampire speed to our room.

* * *

I am the newest addition to the Cullen's, it you don't count Bella. I have been here for about five years, and a vampire for ten. I felt a strong attraction to wards Alice the first time I saw her. We connected instantly! I have never spent more than twenty-four hours away from my fairy, and I never want to again. Her heart belongs to me and mine to hers, metaphorically speaking. Enough about me, I can feel I am boring you, so back to the action!

* * *

'_Ding Dong'_

Damn, why does it have to be during our lovemaking? "You should go and get it," Alice said. It must be very important; we don't have sex that often. She must have had a vision.

"Fine," I got up and at vampire speed, got dressed. I hurried down stairs and went to open the door. Before I turned the knob, I felt uncertainty, fear, and anxiety. I opened the door to see a tall, pail female, who was lean and very tall. She also had very blond hair, and she was smiling shyly.

"Hello, my name is Hannah. Is this the Hale residence?"

"Umm, kind of. Well actually, my wif- girlfriend and me are adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. So technically, this is the Cullen residence." I caught myself before I said wife. How weird would it be if a stranger at the door knew two teenagers that where married? That would be a very bad impression on Esme and Carlisle. I couldn't do that to them, they where wonderful adopted parents. Then I felt a wave of worry hit me.

"I am sorry, umm, I don't know how to ask this, but do any strange creatures umm…" She felt very confused and acquired.

"Why don't you come in," I knew she was a vampire, a very young vampire, probably fourteen, maybe even sixteen.

"Thank you," is all she said. I led her to the couch. By this time, Alice came bounding down the stairs. She was freshly showered, had on a new outfit, and had applied makeup to her already perfect face. Alice plopped down on the couch next to us and joined in on the conversation.

"Hiya! My name is Marry Alice Hal- Cullen! Nice to meet you Hannah." She extended her hand out to a very confused Hannah.

"How do you know my name?'

"Oh, I see the future! That is my power. Do you have a power?"

"No. You are a vampire, aren't you?"

"Yes, but not all vampires have powers."

"Oh." I felt a tinny bit of jealousy come form Hannah's direction. Not like mean jealousy, but more like _'I wish I was like Alice'_ kind of jealousy.

"So, why are you here Hannah?" I asked simply.

"Well, I am very new at being a vampire. You see, my creator left me, so I am without a "_family"_. I was sort of hoping I could join yours until I find one of my own." I didn't feel anything bad about her. She was very nice, and now that I think of it, she looked kind of familiar. "Why not?!?! This will be so much fun! I'll have someone I can dress up without a boyfriend that will steal you away!" Alice was so happy. I couldn't ruin her happiness.

"She can stay until Esme comes home and talks to Carlisle. By the way, what's your last name?"

"Umm… Smith! Ya, it's Smith, Hannah Smith." I could feel she wasn't telling the truth. Why would she lie about her last name?

**If I get a lot of reviews, I will update faster! Next chapter is on Alice's POV, and a vision she has about Hannah _Smith! _Thanks for reviewing... if you did -gives evil glare-.**


	2. Vision

**Sorry, this is Alice's POV on the last chapter. Please review, enjoy-**

This was the first time Jasper and me had the whole house to ourselves. I could tell he was just about as happy as I was. "YES! We have the house to ourselves for two-whole-days," he said happily.

"Yep, so what do you want to do wile they are gone?" I purred, teasing him a little. I ran my finger down his neck to prove my point. He got the message and shivered. Before I knew it, he was behind me and whispered in my ear, "Meet me upstairs." I felt lust and couldn't wait until then. "But upstairs is so far away. How about we say here," I wined unbuttoning his shirt.

"Not here, I'll carry you if I have to." He picked me up bridle stile making me feel like a fragile china doll, and ran vampire speed all the way to our room, which wasn't fast enough for me, but we eventually go to our destination. Let the fun of having the house too ourselves begin!

'_Ding dong'_

At the sound of the doorbell, I blacked out into a vision… _At the door, there was a tall blond girl. She was quite slender, and had blond hair. She was obviously a vampire and said, "Hello, my name his Hannah. Is this the Hale residence?" Jasper answered the door, and they started to talk, but I couldn't understand what they where saying. _**My vision skips forward a little ways… **_Hannah was now apart of our family, or at least it seemed like it, and I was giving Hannah a makeover and asked, "So Hannah, do you have a boyfriend?"_

"_No I never did, I was too busy searching for my dad to have one."_

"_I am so sorry, did you ever find him?"_

"_I think I did."_

_**End of vision**_

The end of my vision didn't make much sense, but the first part was absolutely clear, I was going to have a dress-up doll for eternity, and she didn't have a boyfriend to take her away from me! YAY!!!

I didn't want Jasper to know I was so excited, so I comely said, "You should go get that." I know we don't have sex that often, but this was a chance of a life time! My own dress-up doll 24-7, yah babe!

I got into the shower, put on my newest outfit, and put on some makeup. You can only make first impressions once, ya know.

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update! PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter is on it's way...**


End file.
